Return to the Mulberry Inn
"Once again, we return to the inn, seeking clues to save a life. When we look into memories, so many things are left unsaid and clouded: Why this life? Why this inn?" This is a challenge-specific encounter for The Hierophant, and acts as a transition from one map to another. Event Return to the Mulberry Inn for the night? :1. Enter the inn. (Go to next level) You enter the Mulberry Inn and find Father Galfri at his usual table by the fireplace. You sit down across from him. '' ''He scratches some numbers on one of the many rolls of paper strewn across the table then glances up at you. '' ''"Three days until the assassin comes for me, and three suspects - how apt. Three days to uncover the liar. "I would like you to follow one of my Silencers on a job, trading trust for information. Pay for it if you must." ::A. Go on a "job" with Borden. "Borden is going to pick up some lamps from Shipwreck Port that have been, let's say, 'repossessed' from their owners." The player moves to the next map You note the meeting point on your map and retire for the night. "The Guild" is placed on the map ::B. Go on a "job" with Rowena. "Rowena has been tasked with kidnapping the child of Lady Fielding as they journey to the Capital." The player moves to the next map You note the meeting point on your map and retire for the night. "The Guild" is placed on the map ::C. Go on a "job" with Grindan. "I've told Grindan to stake out the castle by Moon-hammer Lake for any movement, out or in. The lady of the castle owes us a considerable debt." The player moves to the next map You note the meeting point on your map and retire for the night. ::D. Ask why an underling would want to kill him. "We all covet gold - that is why we are in this business, no? If somebody has paid a high price for my head then there is little I ca do." '' ''He considers his wine for a moment. "I'd imagine the assassin more inclined toward lying. If you can root out the liar, you will uncover the assassin, too." The player gains a clue: Galfri said the assassin will always lie regardless of their personality. The player is taken back to the previous list of options :2. Keep exploring Event (After Completing One Job) After completing one job with one of the Silencers via "The Guild", the text will change after "He scratches some numbers...". I hope the job with Borden/Rowena/Grindan was fruitful today. You are not dead with a knife in your back, so I presume yes."/ It would be prudent to review what my Silencers have said when you have a quiet moment. Perhaps you will catch a lie in the process." "Tomorrow, who will you follow?" The player is presented with the same options as before for going on a job, minus the one already selected Event (After Completing Two Jobs) After completing two jobs with the Silencers via "The Guild", the text will change again after "You sit down across from him." For once, Father Galfri is merely sitting and staring silently at his papers. The quill is stationary in his hand. "Tomorrow evening I may die." For a brief moment fatigue crosses his face. Father Galfri appears, all at once, very old. "I hope you will know who the assassin is before then." :1. Go on a "job" with Grindan. (see the original Event section) :2. Ask to "borrow" gold from the guild's coffers to bribe the suspects. "I cannot! I'd have to lie on the guild's records!" Father Galfri's jowls quiver in shock at the suggestion. The player is taken back to the list of options :3. Ask why he trusts you. Father Galfri looks at you sadly. "Even if you were to steal the ring from my hand, you could never truly be a part of this guild. No, you don't have the heart for it." The player is taken back to the list of options After Encountering "Goblins!" If the player goes to this card after completing the "Goblins!" card, a fourth option will be added to the list of "jobs" you ca go on. This will be titled "Talk about your goblin problem." "Goblins? From our guild?" He scratches his chin in annoyance. "Their loyalty to the guild is tenuous at best. Here, take this." The player receives Thieves Folly "A funny bunch - goblins." The player is taken back to the list of "job" options Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Hierophant